relic_hunters_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
General Big Sid
Overview One of Krek's Fangs (the most powerful Generals in the Ducan Empire who answer directly to Supreme Commander Krek) General Big Sid is big, loud, burly and obsessed with titles and stories. He always strives to be the center of attention, but for all his bravado he is very insecure and will often contradict himself or doubt his own choices. Sid's goal in life is to be acknowledged as the Greatest. He takes great pleasure in being recognized, or having his achievements re-told as grandiose tales of adventure. He seeks, above all, the approval of those he perceives as his role-models or superiors - especially Commander Krek, of course. He believes that happiness in life is being recognized and valued highly by his peers. His lack of self-esteem, however, makes him especially vulnerable to being challenged, questioned or ridiculed. Any random person that belittles him becomes the target of obsessive efforts on his part to prove that he is indeed the Greatest and worthy of admiration by all. Big Sid is a pathological liar and rarely tells the truth as it is - he rather tell others the world as he wishes to see it, with him on the role of great and brave hero. He is not a cruel person, though, and has empathy for the suffering of others, especially when people are humiliated like he was as a child. The Ducan Empire 's methods sometimes make him question his own morality, but at the end of the day his grandiose aspirations speak louder and he shrugs off the suffering he causes as a "lesser evil" compared to a world without the Empire. Background Big Sid was raised by the Ducans on the Cradle Military Academy from a young age. Like many other orphaned kids across the Galaxy, Sid was trained and indoctrinated in the Ducan ways as part of Commander Krek's new policies, implemented with the goal of diversifying the forces of the Empire and employ a variety of races that were not only Duke Ducan's clones. Being a Frong on the Ducan academy, however, was not easy for Sid. He was constantly ridiculed and bullied by the other cadets, and spent most of his childhood and teenage years with no friends, living under constant humiliation. Instructors at the academy also scuffed at his miserable performance, and considered expelling him from the academy multiple times. Sid, however, had a way with words and managed to always argue and justify his way out of expulsion, promising that his potential will be fulfilled and recognized eventually. His ambition and bravado was enough for the instructors to keep him. Then one day, the Kami Freak (an enormous and dangerous Kami that was used for combat tests) got loose on the academy grounds, putting everyone at risk. Somehow, Big Sid seemed to defeat the beast by himself, unarmed. Sid was found at the academy's arena, huffing and puffing next to the Kami Freak's unconscious body. From that day onwards, he was hailed as a hero, and his unlikely tales of heroic victory became more frequent and harder to believe. Most Ducans worth their beaks know that Sid is a fraud, but his tales got him enough prestige to get him promoted into General eventually, as part of the cruel Krek's Fangs - an elite group of Generals that answer to Supreme Commander Krek himself. Krek despises Sid, but had to include him into his ranks because the Duke Ducan himself likes the stories of Big Sid's adventures and pressured Krek to recruit him. Trivia No one, even Sid's harshest skeptics and critics, can explain how exactly the Kami Freak was defeated. Sid's recollection of the fight changes slightly every time he tells it. Sid keeps a trophy room full of bizarre mementos of his adventures, including the skull of the Kami Freak as a centerpiece. Sid is a true Krek fan - he has posters of Krek, he knows all of his adventures and deeds in excruciating detail, and he frequently tries to emulate Krek and copy his catchphrases and mannerisms.